


Sparklers

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is watching Bronx while Pete's plane lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparklers

Patrick lights the sparkler for Bronx, tells him to be careful and not run by the pool. Then he lets him go and takes a few pictures on his phone, sends them to Pete (whose flight should be landing in about two hours). He sits down in a lawn chair and pushes his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Bronx is waving his sparkler in a way that Patrick is sure is meant to mimic something from Harry Potter. The dogs are barking and jumping at the sparks in the air. Then a neighbor shoots off a string of firecrackers and the dogs start yelping and scratching at the porch door. 

He lets them inside and then Bronx's sparkler is out so he lights another one. Two sparklers is enough and then they go inside and Patrick exchanges chocolate ice cream for any movie except _that one_. Bronx falls asleep on the couch before Pete gets home.


End file.
